


I'm Gonna Make This Okay

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Okay [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “You're breaking my heart, Sammy. All this vulnerability you're displaying is my fault. In trying to protect you from getting hurt, I just hurt you even more.”





	I'm Gonna Make This Okay

Dean's had the Mark for some time now, and they've ceased settling in, right when Sam needs it now more than ever. Most days it actually helps keep the Mark dormant, but more and more, there's days where nothing can really help. It's gotten so bad that eventually Dean put his foot down, leaving no room for argument, “That’s it, Sam. We're not doing this while I have this demonic brand on me. I don't care what kind of bitch fit you throw. I will not risk attacking you in your sleep.” And Sam couldn't even argue, because Dean looked like he was a second away from attacking Sam anyway, should he even try to argue. So they stopped. 

And of course, when they stopped, the nightmares came back, and Sam had nothing to help him like their special thing did. Finally, after the showdown with Cain, Sam's had enough. Now he gets to put HIS foot down. Sam goes to Dean, so desperate to have Dean back, he doesn't care about how unhinged he looks. He marches right into Dean's room, and begs, “I need to start settling in for the night again, Dean. It's killing me to have gone this long without it.” Dean's about to give a flat out no, but then Dean can see from Sam's appearance alone that he's not exaggerating. Sam looks like he hasn't slept in months, not counting when Dean was a demon. Combine that with the puppy eyes, and he caves, “Fine. But I'm telling you right here and now, if ANYTHING bad happens, we end it, and we're not trying again until we get this damn thing off me.” Sam nearly breaks down crying at that, but nods in acceptance. 

When it's time for them to settle in, Dean is stunned at how fast Sam just falls back into place, like they never stopped, getting a little rough as he practically yanks Dean's cock out, swallows it all the way down to the base, and goes rigid in trying not to move even an inch away from where he's settled his head. Dean tries to push Sam off just a little bit, trying to reason with him, “Sam, ease up a little. I don't want you to accidentally choke yourself.” But just like when this started, Sam's not budging. His entire body language screams he's a second away from wrapping himself around Dean so he'd be immobilized, thereby forcing Dean to hold still. Sam gives Dean a hard don't-you-dare look. If Dean really wanted, he could easily throw Sam off. But he already knows he won't, because behind that hard look, he can see how much Sam's been needing this. And Dean took it away from him. So rather than make Sam stop, he stops himself, saying, “Alright, Sammy. You'd better pray you don't choke, otherwise I just might choke you myself.” Dean tries his best to stay as calm and relaxed as he can with the Mark burning on his arm. Eventually, fatigue and exhaustion pull Dean under.

When he wakes up again, he finds not only has Sam followed through on wrapping himself around Dean's waist, the nightly sucking has actually escalated to harder, more desperate sucks, making his cock come to a fuller hardness. All of which tells Dean Sam's feeling extremely vulnerable, and absolutely can't be woken up or moved until he's reassured himself. Which means Dean's not going anywhere for quite some time. Normally the sight of Sam sucking his cock in his sleep would fill him with such love and affection, but tonight, it's different. “You're breaking my heart, Sammy. All this vulnerability you're displaying is my fault. In trying to protect you from getting hurt, I just hurt you even more.” Dean starts stroking Sam's hair systematically, trying to calm himself down. 

But then, he realizes with a start that his cock is not only at a fuller hardness, if he doesn't wake Sam up, he's going to come down Sam's throat. He goes to push Sam off, “Sam, don't. You need to stop.” but if he thought that was hard before, it's impossible now. Sam's not even just sucking anymore, he's full on swallowing, and his throat both pulsing with the outline of his cock and every contraction with every swallow feels so good, so overstimulating on his cock, Dean's helpless to do anything but just lie there and take it. He makes a few weak protests, “S-S-Sam, no... please...y’need to stop.” But, naturally, Sam doesn't even come close to stopping. The overstimulation reaches the point where it's causing Dean to lose control of his body as he involuntarily bucks down Sam's throat. Knowing he won't be able to hold off much longer, he throws his head back on the pillow, apologising, “Can't...fight this. Feels...too good. Need...to come. So sorry...S’mmy.” and then he just gives in, opening himself up to all of it. Every hard suck that makes his body buck involuntarily, he doesn't do a single thing to stop any of them. And then, before he knows it, the overstimulation becomes too much, and one last hard suck has his body completely taken over by his orgasm as it's ripped right out of him, pushing himself as far down Sam's throat as humanly possible. The entire time, he gasps in ecstasy, “Sam…”, powerless to do anything but ride out his orgasm as Sam keeps up the hard sucking in his sleep, which combined with his sensitive cock, means it probably won't be long before he's coming down Sam's throat again. “S-S-Shit, Sam. Two in one night? You trying to milk me dry?”  
And then he considers that that's exactly what Sam's gonna do, well before they wake up in the morning. The thought terrifies him, and now he understands. “I'm so sorry, Sammy. I get it now. I'm never taking this away from you again.”

Dean rests a hand on Sam's neck, and swears through his tears, violent shaking, involuntary bucking, and impending second orgasm, “I s-s-swear, Sammy. If it's the last thing I d-d-do, I'm gonna...m-m-make this okay.”


End file.
